


Manager this, Manager that

by SilverSickle30304



Category: HONEYST (Band), SF9 (Band)
Genre: M/M, Pre-debut, dahwan, dance or band
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-17
Updated: 2017-10-17
Packaged: 2019-01-18 19:33:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12394725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverSickle30304/pseuds/SilverSickle30304
Summary: The aftermath of episode seven where Dawon still hasn't had enough of poor Manager Hwan.





	Manager this, Manager that

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally supposed to be a fic for Rowoon and Chulmin, but I decided to make it into a dahwan fic instead.

Hwan doesn’t know how he was able to survive the day. If he thought cleaning the dance team’s dorm was a nightmare, boy was he wrong. He would rather clean their dorm a hundred times over than be their manager. Just how someone can manage a group of nine people is beyond him, in fact, he’s gained a level of respect for the poor managers; he feels for them, he really does.

Now don’t get Hwan wrong, he loves the dance team, he really does. Despite them being rivals for the chance to debut, he feels as if they have a budding relationship. No matter who ends up winning, Hwan will in the end be happy no matter the results. However, just because both teams are friends doesn’t mean that the dance team will be lenient with executing the band’s penalty, they’ve made sure of it. It’s not all bad though, but if there’s one person who has gone the extra mile, Hwan will waste no time in pointing fingers.

Yes, he’s pointing at Dawon.

Dawon. Ah Dawon that little- no Hwan won’t say it. He’s been raised not to curse, but he’s close to it. He can almost feel himself exploding soon. But as he was saying, Dawon has gone above and beyond in reminding Hwan who’s in charge. Hwan manager this, Hwan manager that.

My _head is itchy. Scratch my head for me._

_Here’s dust. Manager, don’t block me._

_Manager push my hips._

_Manager my face is not on the screen._

_KIM HWAN MANAGER!_

_KIM HWAN MANAGER!!_

For Gods sake, If Hwan has to hear Dawon say ‘Hwan Manager’ in that high pitch tone one more time, he’ll have to cut a bi- no he won’t say it. But anyway, he digresses. Getting to the point, it’s almost as if Dawon has this vendetta against him, but Hwan’s done nothing wrong. Rather, he doesn’t think he has. What’s even more confusing is how Dawon acts when the cameras aren’t rolling. He’s still quite obnoxious with his commands, but there’s moments where, dare he say it, Dawon seems to tease him; make him do things that require physical contact and he has no clue why it’s getting to him.

Hwan would rather have been targeted by Rowoon, seeing as how Chulmin really isn’t having a problem with being bossed around by his rival friend. In fact, Rowoon doesn’t seem to be as annoying as Dawon, but as Hwan looks at both Chulmin and Rowoon’s interactions with each other, he’s pretty sure they have something going on, if Rowoon claiming Chulmin as his manager and his alone is anything to go by… so on second thought, he’d rather not.

Back to the issue at hand, it’s finally time for them all to go to bed and Hwan has never been so overjoyed to let sleep over take him. He can almost feel the lull of sleep calling over to him, and while they don’t have the best room in the house (part of their penalty as well), Hwan doesn’t see himself caring. He just wants to rest. No more dealing with the rowdy bunch of people anymore. Just the sweet sensation of slee-

“HWAN MANAGER!”

...well, it was good while it lasted. Hwan darts his eyes around the room, thankfully that monster of a guy still hasn’t made it into the room, so Hwan still has time to bolt out the door. He’ll ninja crawl out of there if he was to.

Hwan almost makes it into the closet, but unfortunately Dawon bursts into the room just before Hwan can make himself disappear.

“Hwan Manager, where are you going?!” Dawon all but yells.

Hwan turns around slowly, dreading what he knows will come. More commands.

“I want to sleep Dawon. I’m tired. Plus, the penalty is already over,” Hwan argues. Dawon shakes his head, walking closer to the younger male. “Nope, I asked the staff and they said the penalty is still on.” Hwan whines in his head, he’s never been one to outwardly express things though.

“Haven’t you bossed my around enough though?” Hwan asks, but Dawon lets it go on deaf ears as he takes Hwan’s hand, dragging the other male out of his room.

As if he wasn’t suffering enough, Hwan can practically hear the snickers coming from his band mates. But oh, they’ll get what’s coming to them. Right now though, Hwan has to make sure he doesn’t trip while being dragged to god knows where.

“Where are we going?” Hwan whines. It’s too late in the night to do this. Hwan quickly turns around, pressing his finger to Hwan’s lips. “Shhh,” the other male says. “They’re asleep.”

“Who-” but then Hwan realizes they’re in front of the dance team’s sleeping quarters and oh no, he won’t do this again. “I am not cleaning yo-”

“That’s not it.”

Hwan raises an eyebrow in question because now he really has not clue as to why he’s here. “Then wh-”

“Sleep with me,” Dawon says and Hwan completely shuts down, thinking over what Dawon just said. Dawon on the other hand is completely calm, he doesn’t seem to understand what he’s insinuating until Hwan goes completely red. Hwan looks like he’s gonna yell at him, so Dawon quickly covers Hwan’s mouth with his hand.

“Not like _that._ I meant, sleep on my bed with me.” Hwan takes a good look at him and it looks like Dawon is blushing! The demanding person is completely gone and now he looks kind of adorable when he’s flustered and shy.

“Why?”

“It’ll be more comfortable to sleep in our dorm cause your’s looks a little stuffy.” Hwan’s heart practically leaps from his chest at the thought that Dawon cares that much about him. But that can’t be all. To think Dawon could be so soft.

It’s almost as if Dawon can hear the other’s thoughts because he quickly adds, “And plus, I can’t sleep and it’s a managers duty to make sure their charge is taken care of, and I need my manager right now.”

Hwan rolls his eyes, but still smiles. It’s almost as if there’s an unspoken ‘thing’ going on between them at that moment, and so Hwan doesn’t object any further when Dawon pulls him into the room. 


End file.
